


Buy me things... Brewie

by Multifandomwriter775



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Brewie - Freeform, Brian griffin - Freeform, F/M, Family Guy - Freeform, M/M, Other, Stewie Griffin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775
Summary: A universe where Brian never lived with the Griffins and instead became a successful writer, rich, fame, girls everything he could ever want… one day meets a young lady at a night club, a lady he indeed thought… it was no other than Crossdresser the exotic dancer Stewie Griffin, (19 years of age.)
Relationships: Brewie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Chapter one… He knows… _ **

**_Brian pov…_ **

_Winter… void of warmth makes much of a change in winter night. Walking… drains all my energy and makes me feel feeble while losing my warm body temperature in a drop. I feel my palms crisp from the breeze while my body unconsciously craves for heat and a warm place..._

_The more I spent my time in this cold Winters night… the more I craved for some other person’s company… Warmth… Touch… When I walked It felt like there was no pore left in me… feeling my muscles which shiver for slight breezes which carries cold air. My arms and legs aching in need of warmth._

_I look up. I spot the place… finally I made it. I look up… the stars shine in the sky, black sky._

_I dust my tailored pants down, straighten up my long raven tie and fix my collar of my button-down shirt. I make sure my blazer is presentable and straight before I step into the building with large beaming lights that reflect off my sun kiss colored eyes._

_The warmth of the room hits me hard, I feel my fur lay down from its previous upright position. Loud music blares through the room, bouncing off the walls, not my taste but certainly something. I keep to myself as I walk through the crowds of people dancing… I walk up to the bar, always the first place I go when I visit. you may be wondering who I am? Where I am? And why I am here? Let me tell you…_

**_Explaining himself…_ **

_~ {{The name’s Brian H, a famous writer. A wealthy man I am… I am here in quahogs famous night club, why? Well a rich man needs to have his fun once and a while, waste a few stacks… here is the best place, I come here every Tuesday night to find myself a girl, buy her drinks, have a dance… and I have a little fun if you know what I mean? and then? Well… that’s the end of that story. Don’t worry! The girls are fine with it! I treat them nice, give them gifts and pleasure them, just being with famous rich man makes them happy, most of the girls I hook up with have Husbands at home! An affair? No! usually the husbands fine with it! what is that old saying? ‘Everyone relationship has that one celebrity that if: came knocking on your door for a fun night out, you could say yes…’ Usually the husbands are pleased, I even pay the ones on edge about the whole situation, so no worries, not doing anything to upset anyone, I even occasionally save marriages by giving their spark back. So… you could say, it is a win… win?}} ~_

**_Story…_ **

_Brian smirks at the bartender, “Hey gorgeous, you know what I get, Dry Martini~?” Brain hums. The bartender scoffs, her brown her was pinned back into a bun, she wore a white buttoned-down dress shirt and black slacks with a black apron over top. She had large circle glasses that sat perfectly at the bridge of her nose…_

_“Evening Bry, any girls you have your eye on tonight?” Hummed Meg, The Bartender. Brian is good friends with Meg, they have grown a close connection, not romantically… Brian sees her more like a sister. Brian has been coming here for the last 7 years, Meg works on Tuesdays and Thursdays, days she doesn’t work Brian still comes to the Bar just to have a drink with her, maybe pick up some ladies, Meg is a good wing lady, that’s for sure._

_“I have my eye on a girl right now~” he smirks as he stares into Megs fudge brown eyes… a tint of light blush scatters across her cheeks…_

_“Oh, stop it Bry! Your charms don’t fool me and you know it… besides I know you’re only messing with me…” she sighs_

_Brian chuckles smiling… “Meg… Dear, you’re gorgeous, yes, I’m not the one for you… but I promise we will find you a man… I swear.” Brian takes her hand and stares into her eyes deeply. He could never break a promise with his best friend…_

_“Brian, I- have to tell you something…” Meg struggles to speak._

_“Yes dear?” Brian tilts his head slightly._

_“I-I … I am a lesbian!” She squeaks with_ _brusque._

_Brian’s emotions didn’t show for a moment… a great smile crept to his face. “That’s wonderful! fantastic! Just like you… it’s perfect…” he squeezes her hands with comfort. “Now we can pick up the ladies together~” Brian Chuckles._

_Brian may be an arrogant, self-observed, player… but he can also be a good man, and a good friend…_

_“heh, here’s your drink…” Meg has a bright smile on her lips, she hands the liquor to her good friend. Brian took a sip and spun on the bar stool to look around at all the different options of ladies…_

_His eyes scan the brightly colored room… flashing lights… loud music, people dancing… wait hang on, something is different about this place today. To the corner of the room we had a stage with a few people around it watching… something, no… someone! Brian tilts his head slightly as he examines the area… then he spots it. his eyes lay onto a gorgeous girl, long blonde hair that went just past her shoulders… a perfect body… face was pale and clean… not a mark to be seen, dark red lipstick pressed on her lips… eyeshadow was a frosty black and red… eyelashes thick and long… she was gorgeous…_

_Brian spun right around to Meg with an excited expression… his tail was wagging furiously… “Who is she?!” Brian exclaimed quickly._

_Meg bites her lip nervously, she knew exactly who she was but chose to lie to him… she felt terrible… but, she knows how her /brother/ feels about giving out his real identity…_

_that’s right, that girl Brian is swooned over… is no other than Stewie Griffin. 19-year-old crossdresser… he feels the most comfortable as a female… to express himself, but still adores being a male… so why not do both? Lets say, he is sort of a drag queen but not quite, he doesn’t put on shows like that… and he doesn’t tell people he is a male… it isn’t obvious either, anyone would think looking at him all done up tonight that he is a female… fake boobs always do the trick, he already has the perfect body, perfect soft skin… his eyelashes are long… even as a male he is on the feminine side. Nevertheless, he is a gay male with a hobby, nothing else… does he lie about his gender to many of his viewers? Yes… he does, but could that be as bad at what Brian does? They’re as terrible as each other!_

_Only thing is… this dancer doesn’t have sex with anyone, the truth is, he has never had sex… he would occasionally get paid money to give lap dances…and possibly make out sessions but nothing more._

_“Meg?” Brian snaps his fingers in her face._

_‘Hmm? Oh… her name is… Sierra…” Megs eyes advert to the side… she was getting nervous, she felt guilty, all Brian does is give her is ever lasting love and friendship and how does she repay him? by lying… he is going to find out sooner than later!_

_“Sierra huh…” Brian bites his lip and smirks as he stares at the beautiful girl… within a second, he was up and going to approach this lady. Meg shook her head and sighed. Her stomach was turning, she felt like she was going to be sick! It will be fine right? … Stewie is responsible… he never tells his real gender to the clients so why would Brian be an issue? Oh, but Brian is so charming… he knows how to get a girl… Stewie is going to swoon over him, this isn’t good… Meg was going to say something, but it was too late… she can only hope now._

_Brian makes his way over with confidence._

_Brian pushes through the crowd and to the front of the stage, he places his paws firmly on the edges and stares up at her…_

_“Well hey there pretty~” Brian hummed seductively._

_Stewie’s eyes advert downwards… he looks the dog up and down with a proud smirk. He spins off his pole and takes his spot in front of the canine. Stewie was short for a male, he just reached to 5’1 another reason so many people assume him as a female… he was just taller than Brian… which was good. More eye on eye contact._

_“Hey there handsome~” a thick sweet British accent poured from him… but it was so feminine… he really knows how to fool a man…_

_Brian leans his elbow against the stage as he smirks. “I haven’t seen you around here before… are you new here?” he grins._

_Stewie flips his fake but realistic looking blonde hair to the back, grabbing a hairband from his wrist his wraps his hair in a ponytail. “Mhm~ you could say that…” he grins._

_Brian reaches to his pockets… pulling out a wallet… “how much for some time alone my dear~?”_

_Stewie froze for a moment, he looked down at the stacks of cash in his wallet… wait…_

_“Aren’t you that famous writer…? The one who just published a new book? Uh… wish it, want it… do it? right?” Stewie tilted his oval shaped head curiously._

_Brian smirks proudly, “well yes~ that was me!” Brian loved hearing people talk about his success… it made him feel good, made his ego higher than what it should be… it was already high even when he wasn’t as successful… I suppose it is just the kind of guy Brian is…_

_Stewie slips off the stage and stood in front of the dog… he stares into his golden eyes curiously… Brian looked dreamy, someone he would indeed enjoy a night with, he also looked rich… and stewie does love getting spoiled, rich men want him all the time, they spend so much on little old him, the funny part is they don’t even know he is a male~_

_He has to be careful, not to fall for any clients… he wouldn’t want to tell them his little secret…_

_“So, Brian… want didcha want?” Stewie looks him over._

_“Heh… I was thinking we could come back to my place darling~ if that suits you?” Brian runs his paw through a strand of hair hanging from her bangs…_

_Stewie smirks… he seductively runs his finger down the others chest and down…. only to stop before reaching it… he fingers crawls back up to his chest. “Hmm…? He shook his head. “no, I don’t think so~ don’t care that you’re a famous writer sir, I know where I draw the line…”_

_Ouch._

_Brian was actually hurt but that comment. ‘I don’t care that you’re a famous writer’ he felt so… offended? His heart was racing now… and he was angry? But also upset, no girl has said no to him before! This must be a sign, right? Clearly not. Brian assumes she is just playing hard to get, like most girls would._

_“Aight… what can I do to prove myself to you?” Brian tilts his head slightly. Stewie smirks. “Buy me a drink possibly?_

_Brian nods. “Certainly…” he gives her his paw, which she gladly takes. The two make their way over to the bar. Brian helped the mysterious lady onto her chair before sitting beside her. Meg avoided eye contact keeping her head down on a small shot glass that she was repeatedly cleaning… she loved Brian with all her heart, he is her best friend and to lie to him hurt… but on the other hand, stewie is her brother and how could she let him down? she stays silent not even giving the two a glance. Brian was confused, Meg is not a shy person and always has her head proudly high, she was confident like that, so for her to get weird around ‘Sierra’ was really weird._

_“Heyy Meg! I’ll have another of my usually… and for you dear?” Brian turns his head to face the beautiful blonde._

_Stewie smiled at Brian before he spun his head to his sister. “the most expensive drink you have! Brian here is paying~” Stewie purrs. Meg showed clear anger and discomfort she looked aggressive at ‘Sierra’ like she did something wrong… there was clear tension going on._

_“I don’t think Brian wants you spending all his money… **‘Sierra’** ” Meg hissed. She was angry… furious! How dare her brother do this! agree to this! using poor Brian like this! he knows! _

_He knows Brian is her best friend… yet he still does this… why?_


	2. Such a great guy… NOT

**_ Chapter 2… Such a great guy… NOT _ **

_Stewie glares at Meg… “How much?” he spat._

_“Sapphire Martini… for… $3,000 I doubt Brian brought that much with him…” Meg rolls her eyes. Stewie gave an aggressive fake smile before taking Brian’s wallet from his hand. He took out the canines’ card. Stewie licks his teeth and makes a clicking noise with his tongue._

_“Hey Brian~ babe how much is on this card? More than 3k?” a smirk was glued to his face. Brian’s heart stopped when she began to speak… how flirtaous her voice was… and when she called him babe… gosh. “heh… enough for your drink for sure~” Brian was confident about that too._

_Meg grunts… taking the card._

_‘This wasn’t fair! Stewie is a con! A fraud! You want to know the real reason he dresses like this? he is a con artist! he does this for a living, realistic cat fishing. Well… he also does enjoy crossdressing, but he does it for a bad cause! To steal money from the rich! He wants all the luxury in life… that is all he wants! And he has a job! An exotic dancer! Why does he want more? he is greedy.’ Meg thought to herself._

_Stewie would disagree… he wouldn’t call himself a con… he just needs money every now and again and if a man is going to be a scum and throw themselves at Stewie, he will take what has got and run with it, if anything he is doing the men a favor! Well at least that is what he sees. Some men are greedy… and selfish and use women… and this is teaching them a lesson… you wanted to use a lady then throw her away? Then a man dressed as a lady will use your money, and waste your time! It is simple karma in Stewie’s eyes._

_Stewie is looking for a man not to use him, to be with, he hasn’t found the right man who accepts him for who he really is… why would they when stewie lies to them? He just assumes all rich men want some hot young girl… but some might be gay! Why won’t he just take that chance? Instead of lying to grab their attention! Well… I suppose that is what a ‘con artist’ does._

_He wants a relationship; he has been saving himself for the one! But for now, why not trick dirty rich men? Like… Brian! Oh, Meg talks about what a scum this man is… always picking up girls only to run away the next day, using his power of being rich to trick girls into sex, he is so… Ugh! Arrogant… self-observed… imagine all those poor girls… their hearts broken living in a fantasy thinking that a real celebrity would fall for them! Fake. Lies! Fame and money make a person turn bad… but from the sounds of Brian, he has always been this way… which is worse! Or has Stewie got Brian all wrong? As Brian puts it, he is also giving those a favor… heh, I suppose both Stewie and Brian have something in common? They are both frauds… liars… and assume they are doing the right thing. It is like they are made for each other hmm?_

_“Pin.” Meg finally spoke._

_Brian entered his pin._

_“Hey Sweets, I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be back” Brian smiles at Stewie. Which Stewie simply nods. The moment Brian was gone Stewie glanced with a large smirk at Meg._

_“Oh yes… he is a ‘Greeeeeaaaaat guy’ isn’t he?” Stewie spoke in his normal voice, still thick and British._

_“Oh, Shut up! You’re the one being the tease! He might not be a great guy… but he is a good friend.” Meg hissed._

_Stewie was unamused he plays with his finger nail and stares off into the distance. “Uh…huh…” the boy spoke sarcastically. “Clearly.” He rolls his eyes._

_“Why him? I told you not him! I don’t care if you want to con all these men! But not Brian! NOT my friend” Meg growled._

_“aha… he approached /me/ I did what you asked Meg! I stayed my distance… but if a man is offering himself to me, you know Ima take…” he shrugs. “Besides… this one is the hottest scumbag I’ve come across yet~” he purrs biting his lip._

_“Why not have fun with it?” he hums_

_“Because. If he finds out that YOU are my BROTHER, he will never speak to me again!”_

_“He won’t. I promise, just chill” Stewie rolls his eyes._

_“then what is the point of this? there is no lesson learned in any of this! you are lying!” Meg raises her voice slightly._

_“Can’t I have a little fun? It is not like this man doesn’t have money! Besides he isn’t the type to keep a girl anyways…” Stewie rolls his eyes._

_“What if you fall for him…?” Meg asks quietly._

_“Ah I won’t? duh?” he rolls his eyes._

_“You sure? You seem like each other’s type…” Meg smirked._

_“Bullshit. Look I don’t care, it will be fine anyways! Like I said he won’t find out! So, no stress…”_

_“what if he wants sex!?” Meg panics_

_“I’ll say no! besides… I have standards… jeez I am not some slut! You know that!”_

_“I… I know Stewie… Just please don’t tell him, and don’t go spending too much of his money…”_

_Brian returns and takes his sit. “Hello ladies… what are ya chatting about? Me?” he chuckles._

_  
“Who wouldn’t~” Stewie purred. Meg rolled her eyes and began making the drinks… she still couldn’t believe the nerve Stewie has! This isn’t even ‘teaching a lesson’ he is using him for the money! Then again… Meg Is getting another feeling pulling at her. What if Stewie falls for Brian? Meg can already see how similar they are… probably why Meg always saw Brian as a brother, also because she isn’t into men of course. Not only that but Meg has seen women and men swoon for Brian! He is one of those guys who can make any man or woman desperate for love and attention… and Meg can already see Stewie falling for him, which is bad… Stewie would have to tell Brian the truth! Which will hurt Brian, and as long as Meg has known, Brian is straight! not only that but then he would know Meg lied to him! unless… Stewie some how makes him fall back? then Brian would be less mad at Meg possibly? It would still be bad for Meg either way… but one way is good for Stewie! Her little brother will finally be happy! And stop his silly hobby! Brian would be perfect for Stewie… but what are the chances in a straight guy turning gay for some con artist who lied to him to steal his money… this wouldn’t work! It simply couldn’t! this is why Meg is so worried! It isn’t a magical fairytale! This is reality!_

_Meg is worried. Very worried, she prays that Stewie is right… that it will be like every other time! Oh, she prays…_

_“Here are your drinks…” She places the glasses in front of them. Her hand was so shaky, you could tell something was off with her._

_“Hey Meg, are you okay? If you want me to stay… I can?”_

_Brian put Meg first. His best friend. Before some girl._

_Stewie notices…_

_Stewie’s cheeks slowly grow pink as he listened to Brian comfort Meg. He was so nice… so… loving? Was Stewie wrong about him? this confused him… was this all fake? Was he putting on a fake show! To play girls? Was he putting this good guy persona on to trick him? this made Stewie grow angry… ‘he wouldn’t trick with my sister, would he?’ Stewie thought to himself… well which one is it? does he really care like Meg says! Or has he been lying about it all to pickup girls! No one is that cold hearted right? Of course, Brian wouldn’t do such a thing! But this is where Stewie’s mind as lead to, he is trying everything in his power to stop himself from actually liking the guy that he is starting to make horrible excuses that not even a murder would do… no, this was real. Stewie could see the clear worry in Brian’s eyes as he spoke to Meg, Stewie hated to admit it… But Brian did seem really nice. So? He could seem nice to his best friend! But he is still a scum to everyone else! Oh, but Meg… Stewie has to think about Meg! He can’t allow himself to ruin the friendship she has with Brian… but if Brian is such a nice guy, he should be understandable if the truth were to get out right! But what if he isn’t? no, Stewie is thinking into it again, Brian is a scumbag, a user, and all of that is facts! He probably is showing off to stewie!_

_Plus! Stewie just wants a little fun! Waste a bit of his money! That is all, might as well have fun with this scum! Just don’t tell him the secret! That is easy! Why would he need too! I mean? How could he fall foe someone like Brian? Stewie wouldn’t! no way!_

_“Bry… I am fine! Really… you have fun tonight” Meg turns to Stewie and slightly smiles… she felt horrible, allowing her brother to use him like this! but he is right… Brian approached him! but Meg still lied._

_“If you are positive…” Brian sighs taking a sip from his drink._

_Stewie takes a sip from his. He pokes his tongue out in disgust right after._

_“Yeah… my shift is almost over for tonight… I might head home heh…” she shrugs._

_“fair enough, get some rest!” Brian turns his gaze to the supposed other female._

_“I don’t really like this” he pushes it away. “worth a shot I suppose~ well… you did not impress me, so- goodbye.” Stewie slips off the stool._

_Brian panics!_

_“woah- woah hang on a second!” Brian bounces off and follows behind. “didn’t impress? I bought you a three-thousand-dollar drink!” Brian spat. Stewie rolls his eyes. Typical excuse from a rich man. Pathetic._

_“Is it about the staying with Meg thing? I wasn’t really! I- I just wanted to make sure she was okay!” and there it was._

_He wasn’t really? What is that suppose to mean! If she was upset, he would have just left her there! It was all a show off! How dare he! Now stewie wants to take revenge and has a rightful reason too!_

_The thing is… Brian would have stayed… he just didn’t want to lose this girl. And Stewie had to think of that side too… which he did… which made him annoyed and confused. Nevertheless! He still is going to go through with his little plan! Spend a little bit of his cash and have fun with it all!_

_“hmm? Alright Brian… what’s next then?” Stewie raises his brow._

_“Ah… heh right! Um… I could buy you some stuff dear~ to prove myself to you?” ‘pathetic’ Stewie thought, though he does need some new dresses… and wouldn’t mind some expensive jewelry, plus the mall is open late on Tuesdays!_

_“Alright~ sounds like a plan Bry~” he gives the lab a silly nickname._

_“I’ll drive.” Brian smirks._

_The two make their way through the crowd, Brian kept a hold of Stewie’s hand… which made Stewie feel safe? They make it through and head out, immediately the col air smashes onto their faces. Stewie shivers… his arms ached from the cold. Brian noticed and slipped his jacket off and draped it over Stewie’s bare shoulders. Stewie blushed slightly but shook his head. Typical move of these type of guys… he nodded slightly for a thanks…_

_The walk was around 2 minutes to the car, he had to park it a little far from the club. They finally made it and Stewie couldn’t believe it…_

_“a… Lamborghini? Well aren’t you a little show off” Stewie giggles. Brian smiles as he unlocks his car. The lab made sure he was in front so he could open the passenger side for this dear girl. Charming. But Stewie saw past it. he got in._

_“Thank you handsome~” Stewie purrs. Brian smiles at ‘her’ before closing the car door and heading to the other side to get in._

_Once they ere both buckled in Brian started the engine. It roared loudly. “Shall we?” Brian hums._

_“Oh, we shall~” a devilish grin appears on Stewie’s face… Brian misses it._


	3. Don’t fall for him…

**_ Chapter 3… Don’t fall for him… _ **

_The ride was boring. Stewie taps his fingers against the window… he looks out at all the flashing lights, he just wanted to get to the fun stuff! Like shopping! This was seriously horrible! Awkward silence… which not only Stewie could feel but also could Brian, he had to spice it up before she lost interest. “You’re very good dancer, Sierra…” he hums. Stewie couldn’t stop himself! A bright blush came to his cheeks… his head jerks up and his eyes glaze over Brian._

_“I… Am?” Stewie knew he was, he was proud of himself. Large ego? Reminds us of someone else we know… anyways Stewie just wanted to hear what Brian had to say about his dancing._

_“I think exotic dancing is unique… I like it, I like when you do it~” his tone changed quickly… a low flirtaous tone. Stewie resisted!_

_“Oh please! I barley try!” he laughs smiling. Was this smile real? It felt real… which worried him ever so slightly… though he just ignores his worries, what could possibly go wrong if he liked a small compliment!_

_“heh… not only that but you’re really sexy~” he continues._

_Stewie repeats in his mind, ‘this is a game, he is playing you, he is lying…’ but his face only darkened… he was urged… he wanted the attention! That isn’t bad is it? he wanted this didn’t he? He enjoys playing the game usually why is he trying so hard not too for Brian… was he scared? Scared he might actually fall for him? well Stewie would never admit such a thing… he pushes those thoughts away and decides to play along with this little game Brian has._

_“Oh~? I’m surprised someone so… devilishly handsome like you… are complimenting little old me…?” Stewie comes back with an even more flirtaous tone. “Heh… you’re good at being a charmer hmm? I wonder what else you can do~” was Stewie leading him on? Nooo… Well… yeah, he is, but where is the harm in having fun? Right? He deserves to be lured in then shut down anyways! He is a typical._

_Brian stiffs up his heart was racing quickly; he adverts his eyes away and blushes… he was liking this… liking it a lot… he really felt like he had scored! That tonight would be awesome~_

_Soon they arrived to the mall, a few hours left until it closed: 10pm exact. The two quickly unbuckle and get out of the car, Brian made sure to open the door to let her out as well. “we have at least 2 hours… is that enough?” Brian asks._

_“I suppose…” he sighs. Brian takes Stewie’s hand… it was nice._

_They make their way into the mall, the cold air leaves behind… it was much nicer inside. The mall wasn’t too busy today, only a few late-night shoppers. Brian allowed Stewie to lead the way. First place that Stewie picked was an expensive dress shop… which Brian clearly didn’t mind paying for. They walk in, a sea of bright colored dresses is up for display all expensive price ranges, even the cheapest was expensive… Stewie looked around, stars in his eyes as he gazes at all the dresses. His favourite color is red… he was certainly going for that colour…_

_It didn’t take long for Stewie to pick the outfit he wanted. A long red dressed that fluffed out towards the bottom, the shape was perfect. It was a strapless dress too. The dress was gorgeous and that can only mean it is expensive…_

_Stewie snaps over the employ and points. “How much for this one?”_

_“Oh… ah four thousand.”_

_“Brian dear~ I want this one!” Stewie hummed._

_“Are… you sure? You haven’t tried it on!” Brian points out._

_“I didn’t stutter, did I? I like the dress and I want it!” he snaps._

_“heh… alright! Anything for a gorgeous girl like you~” Brian smiles._

_Pathetic. Stewie could see he was buying this for him just to get in bed… that is what the rich men do, spend thousands just to have a good time! It is stupid! How dumb are they? Stewie then remembered. Meg didn’t want him spending too much of Brian’s money… now Stewie felt bad? Not for Brian clearly! But for his sister. He frowns._

_“W-wait! I don’t want it! I want jewelry instead!” stewie said quickly before any purchases were made. Brian was confused… he tilts his head slightly. “Are you sure?” he asks one last time. Stewie simply nods._

_Brian nods. He thanks the worker for her time and follows ‘Sierra’ out. Stewie leads Brian to his favourite jewelry store! When you walk in It is just shiny slivers, golds, diamonds and types of emeralds, gorgeous._

_“Now, I am buying you something for sure here!” Brian Charms._

_“Hehe… you’re too kind!” well Brian is offering to buy… he wants to buy for him, so Meg can’t get mad at him for that!_

_They look around for 10 minutes, Stewie’s eyes light up when he sees the one, he wants, a sliver necklace with a small diamond at the end. It was gorgeous! “That one!” Stewie said excitedly! Brian simply nods, he didn’t even ask how much money! He asked for it right away and without the cashier even saying the price he swiped his card! Just like that… Stewie couldn’t help but feel special? No… no. NO! he can’t feel special, he should know this is a trick by now! Brian has all the money in the world! He could do anything he wanted even buy a girl! And that is exactly what he is doing! Yet Stewie somewhat was feeling something…_

_They didn’t buy anything more for this evening, the mall was closing soon anyways. They make their way out. Stewie held his bag tightly. Oh, he was so excited to wear this! Brian once again does the charming thing to do and opens the car door for Stewie to get in._

_They both get in and sit for a moment…_

_“I forgot to say thank you… thank you Brian, I love this.” Stewie hums, did he mean that thanks? He didn’t even know! He just ignored it like it didn’t happen. Brian was fine without a thanks… the only thanks he wanted was of course sex._

_“Would you like to come over to mine for a bit~?” Brian smirks._

_“Well after all you did for me, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt” he giggles._

_Brian simply smiles and starts up his car. He drives. This car ride was a peaceful kind of drive… Stewie was quite happy with himself, he got a gift and he felt achieved and Brian felt as if he was going to score! Oh boy… how wrong he truly is…_

_They pull up in Brian’s long drive way! His house wasn’t even a house! More like a mansion it was stories long! White and golden brims, it was gorgeous house._

_“all for one man? Must get lonely…?” Stewie giggles. Why was he still leading him on? He got what he wanted!_

_“Heh… it does get lonely sometimes…” Brain admits truly. He makes his way to the front door and unlocks it, holding the door open for the dear lady… once ‘she’ had walked in Brian follows after closing the door stopping any cold air from coming in._

_Inside Brian’s house was just as amazing as it was from the outside, huge. Stairs coming into the middle, fancy furniture and a ton of expensive stuff Brian clearly did not need… Brian took a hold of Stewie’s hand, which took him a while to realize, Stewie was in amazement as he looked around… Brian tugged on his hand and pulled him along, Stewie continued to look around. Brian took a seat on his creamed colour couches. He jerks Stewie’s arm pulling him down to sit beside him… Stewie was still distracted… Brian places his paw on Stewie’s chin and turns his face to look at his… his gaze softened._

_Stewie blushes… again? he stares into Brian’s eyes… they were so gorgeous, for such a bad guy he is one good looking one guy! His eyes shined from the chandler above… Stewie’s heart began to race… why did Brian make him feel so nervous for? Was it his charms? It must be. Brian’s arms wrap around his waist… Stewie was pulled closer. Stewie drops the bag to the floor, it startled him a bit… he wasn’t expecting Brian do start so soon. Stewie could get out now, or he could stay for some fun? A small makeout session didn’t sound that bad? It’s not like he will enjoy it that much anyways! Stewie decides he will stay a little. This may be the wrong choice but it could also be the right… Stewie’s soft darkened lips parted… his eyes were open with curiosity… he could feel the others breath on his lips… the space between them was so little now, he felt an urge to kiss him! a large urge, an urge he wasn’t sure he could keep inside anymore! Stewie whines before pushing himself against Brian. He broke the space between them, the kiss began. Brian was shocked that ‘Sierra’ made the first move but didn’t hesitate to kiss back! he places his paw against their cheek and kisses them back with deep passion… the kiss started off with a light passion but soon grew more aggressive on Stewie’s part. Stewie was so angry! Why? He actually was enjoying this! that usually isn’t a problem! But he has to be careful! But he couldn’t help love this! Brian was so good… the kiss was so perfect, as if their lips were meant to be together. Brian was quick to slip his tongue into Stewie’s mouth only adding more enjoyment… Stewie whines happily… he wanted more! and more Brian gave…deeper and deeper… Brian’s other paw began to explore too… from the waist it trailed down… to his leg… and slowly crept up the leg… Stewie jerked back pushing Brian off him._

_Brian froze._

_“W-what are you doing!” Stewie shouted._

_“w-what!?” Brian was so confused as much as he knew, Stewie was enjoying this!_

_“I- I am not ready for that… I – no!” Stewie crosses his arms… oh boy he wanted more! so much more… but he couldn’t!_

_“B-But- How? why? You were leading me on all night! You can’t just change your mind! I bought you things! I treated you like a princess!”_

_Stewie cringed. And there it was. the truth. He knew Brian was like everyone else._

_“You bought? Yeah tried to buy me! That’s all you wanted! To buy me and use me and throw me out like an object! I know what you’re doing!” Stewie growls._

_“Sierra! No! that isn’t the case! I promise you! I- I didn’t mean it like that!” Brian whines_

_“well clearly you did! You said it! ugh! You are so selfish!” Stewie growls._

_“Me? selfish? You lead me on! For gifts! I could tell… you weren’t interested in me at all! You played me!” Brian shouts._

_“I played you? You played me! you wanted sex! That is way you bought stuff for me!” Stewie cries._

_“No.” Brian simply said his tone softened._

_“huh? What do you mean no!?” Stewie blinks._

_“No, You’re right… I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you, and used that as an excuse, I happily bought you stuff…” Brian sighed_

_“huh?” was this a game too? Stewie spat._

_“listen. I really like you and… I don’t want to ruin it like all the rest, the rest are fans usually… you? You were different I really felt a connection to you? You’re so gorgeous… and smart and not afraid to speak up…” Brian bites his lip nervously. “But you /did/ use me” Brian sighs._

_“I- … I guess I did heh…” well this is awkward_

_“that was why I thought it was okay… I thought you just wanted my money so why not have fun with it?” Brian admits._

_“heh… that is actually kind of funny because… heh I ah… well I just thought you wanted sex! So, I had fun getting money off of you!” Stewie admits back._

_“W-wait- so we… both did something because we /thought/ we were like everyone else? God… what does that say about us?” Brian sighs shaking his head._

_“we’re terrible?” Stewie laughs. Brian joins in with a small chuckle._

_“Well… we could be terrible together~” Brian moves in close. Stewie blushes… he looks up. “I wouldn’t mind that~” Stewie was so caught up in the moment! He forgot about Meg… about the promise, about his lie… he isn’t a female. But right now, this didn’t cross Stewie’s mind._

_“Do I have to return the necklace?” Stewie asks nervously, he felt terrible now… but that he still wants the ring!_

_“of course, dear~” he smiles._

_“and I don’t need to have sex for it?” Stewie tilts his head._

_Brian laughs. “No! just your unconditionally love and honesty~” he cooed. Stewie’s mind was going crazy… Brian really was a nice guy, he just needed to meet the right girl- SHIT._

_Stewie Realizes what he has done._

_He has fallen for Brian… Meg told him! Meg warned him! what is he meant to do now? He couldn’t tell him, could he?_

_“Hey Sierra, do you want to go out tomorrow?” Brian asks with a light hum._

_Stewie was in a panic he accidentally accepts the request._

_“Of course! I would love too!”_

_Stupid idiot._

_Now he is stuck… he promised Meg that he wouldn’t tell Brian that he was male… but now he has actually fallen for him! now he has a date with him tomorrow! Stewie wishes he could lie to Brian forever and keep this hidden from Meg, but he can’t do that… he has to tell them both. When he gets home, he knows he will need to explain to Meg the situation and knowing Meg, even if it might put her friendship at Risk… she would want Stewie to tell the truth._

_“Well… I will see you tomorrow!” Stewie quickly writes down his number and hands it to Brian. “Call me~” he purrs. He quickly kisses him one last time… this may be his last kiss from Brian…_

_“want me to drive you—”_

_But stewie was already gone._


	4. The plan

**_Chapter 4… The plan_ **

**_Stewie’s pov_ **

_I am such a fool! I have fallen in love with one who I sworn not too! How did this even happen? And now I’m going on a date with the man! I need to call it off… oh but this could be my chance at love! Oh, Stewie you idiot! You’re not even who you say you are! You lied to him! this whole relationship is built on lies! Brian is a straight male; he doesn’t want some young gay boy to be his! Stewie you’re so stupid! How could you allow this!_

_I unlock my apartment and hurry in… I must call Meg and tell her what happened! Oh, but she will be so mad at me! This could ruin her friendship with Brian! He is so dreamy though… this was everything I ever wanted and more! a handsome man to spend the rest of my life with…_

_I rush to the bathroom and slam my hands down harshly on the sink… I stare at my reflection. I grab a flannel and wipe every bit of makeup off my face! I snatch the wig off and throw it off to the side in a fit of strong anger._

_I am just a pathetic little boy… why would Brian want me? I wanted to cry but I held in every single tear I had. I made my way out of the bathroom into my bedroom. I get changed into my night clothes… I lay down against the back board of my bed, my brown messy hair fell into my face. I sigh. I must call Meg! But do I really want to see her angry at this time of the night? No… I can’t- she will hate me for what I have done! She was already against me going out with him tonight, she knew… why didn’t she warn me? wait… come to think of it she did. Shit. No, it’s fine! I have a plan… I’m one attractive female and man… I could possibly trick dear Brian’s sexuality into liking men, too right? I could stay as his ‘Girlfriend’ for a few days and he will fall more in love with me each day… when the time is right, I will tell him the truth! It shall all work out! right? Hopefully…_

**Story…**

_Oh. but did little Stewie not think enough through his plan… he is too young to see the clear flaws! If this plan of his doesn’t work Brian may never speak to Meg or Stewie again… this plan was stupid! He was only lying more, digging himself a huge hole that not even a ladder or rope could get you out of! Stewie should just come out and tell the truth now if it meant losing Brian as a lover, he would still have a friend! Who knows? Brian may fall for the real him! doing it this way is a terrible idea! Though Stewie is still young, he has a lot to learn…_

_Stewie places his phone on his bed side table and puts it on charge before fully laying down. he closes his eyes and attempts at sleep… not too long after a buzz came from Stewie’s phone making the phone shine up. “Hmm?” he sits up and rolls over to grab his phone. An unknown number has messaged him._

_‘Hey baby~, It’s Brian’_

_Stewie’s eyes light up with joy, he perks up and adjusts himself as he gets ready to text back. it took him about 2 minutes to think up a suitable reply, he kept writing and deleting…_

_‘Heyy Bry~’_

_Stewie settles with something simple, after replying he quickly saves the contact as ‘love of my life’. Was Stewie falling hard and fast? He was! but he is a young boy who is in need of love! It is always so easy for someone so young to fall for someone so quickly. They all wish for the same thing, a fantasy life with someone they love truly but love is never perfect… the media portrays love as something magical… which it can be, but when does anyone post about the negative side? And when the media does it is feminists talking about how dirty men are and how they all want one thing… that was what Stewie thought for so long, but something is different about Brian! Something no one else has got that Stewie wants… what is that? well in love you may never know the attraction until much later, it is best if we wait and see._

_‘How are you sweetie’ Brian texts._

_Stewie’s heart was beating so fast… he felt his palms growing sweaty… he gulps as he stares down at the blinding phone light. he licks his lips nervously… Brian was such a smooth talker it made Stewie feel really nervous. He wipes his palms on his shirt before quickly texting back._

_‘Very good~ I can’t stop thinking of you’_

_Without thinking Stewie sent it! he was just so excited about all of this! right after sending this Stewie felt regret! Thinking things like -he might think I’m clingy! - his heart was racing for a reply. Damn maybe he is clingy, Stewie felt weird hanging on waiting just for his reply… moments later the three dots that signaled a reply came up. Stewie quietly squeals his cheeks heat._

_‘Awe~ you haven’t left my mind babe’ he replied._

_Stewie felt like this love was melting him… his whole mind was fuzzy from any negativity, it felt like it was him and Brian against the world!_

_‘I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, where shall we meet?’ Stewie asks._

_‘The club? I mean it is where we first met~’_

_Stewie liked that idea… for a moment. Then meg flashed into his mind… what if she is there? She said something about needing to take a Wednesday day shift! Oh no… she will be so mad! Stewie didn’t want to say no to Brian though! He was stressed but ends up saying yes- god he felt idiotic._

_‘Of course!’_

_Stewie felt his stomach turn… he pictured Meg’s disapproving look! But it will be fine right? When Stewie explains his little plan to her! Right? Stewie was so wrong, but you can’t blame him, he is so young and has so much to learn, that is why he has Meg to teach him the right ways, oh… but how angry she will be when she finds out what Stewie is planning on doing!_

_‘I’m going to sleep my love~ see you tomorrow, how is 10am for you?’ Brian texts back._

_Stewie wanted to talk with Brian for more! but he understood that it was getting quite late. Ten is quite early for him… but for Brian? He will do anything!_

_‘Goodnight Darling! Sounds like a plan…’_

_Stewie put his phone back on charge and flung himself back against his bed with a loud sigh. He closes his eyes and all he pictured was that adorable Labrador… he felt like he was in a dream world… soon enough he was in dream world… snoozing away all his troubles._

_Until the morning…_

**_Dreams…_ **

_Stewie lay helplessly wearing nothing but that gorgeous chain that rose wore in the titanic, he lay in a rather seductive pose on a giant red rose bed, petals scattered across the floor, his face was painted with a smile… a bottle of red wine and giant basket of all the glorious fruits beside him! in front stood Brian, he had a painters beret on… a canvas in front of him with all sorts of colours in paint… Brian worked so well with paint, painting a gorgeous picture of Stewie~ was this one of those moments? ‘paint me like one of your French girls Brian’ the scene was quickly changed in his mind… that part fading away… the next moment Brian stood behind him his body pressed against his… Stewie stood up high with his arms out… “Brian I’m flying!” he cheered… the waves sored and the wind flew in his hair… the titanic is one of the best romances movies in Stewie’s opinion… so having a dream with Brian and him would be the best dream he could ever have! This part of the dream began to fade… they were in a car… it was all foggy… oh this is Stewie’s favourite part of the movie… he felt his hand drag against the car window…_

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

_Stewie shot up like a gun! It was morning! God why did he chose this as an alarm! He could have anything! He slams his hand down on his phone trying to grab it so he could turn it off, his vision was still blurry, he tried to adjust his eyes to the light. the alarm scared him; he was not prepared for that. he places his phone down once the noise stopped. He rubs his eyes and yawns… Stewie slipped out of bed and made his way toward the bathroom to get himself started for the day! He looked in the mirror and growled at his appearance… his brown locks were messy and sticking up, his eyes were barley opening still, he smelled horrible too. Shower time?  
  
_

_Stewie grabbed himself a towel turned on the shower tap to the perfect temp. he likes his showers quite hot; he usually sits in shower… does the most thinking that way. He steps in and starts to shower… running shampoo through his hair… then washes it out… he cleans himself up. the whole time his mind was set on Brian… how today will go… what Meg will say? Will she tell him the truth and ruin the whole plan? So many things to think about… but he pushed those sorts of thoughts away… he wanted to think of the positives, like being close to Brian… kissing him again, having someone he could spend the rest of his life with! Well if his plan doesn’t fail of course._

_Stewie finishes his shower. he turns off the tap and steps out. He grabs the towel and wraps it around himself. He walks out back to his bedroom to pick out an outfit! He sets himself with a lovely black top, indeed putting his fake breasts in, can’t forget those! He wears a cute little checkered frilly dress. His legs were of course shaved, he needs to look sexy for Brian!_

_He puts on his blonde wig, combing his fingers through it making sure it looked real. He clips it to the back of his hair and makes sure it stays put. He then tied the blonde hair up with a black bow. He looked quite adorable. Now the makeup! He tried with something lighter! Foundation with a slight pink blush, simple mascara, he filled in his eyebrows, his lipstick was a faint pink, with gloss over the top. Then for a finish touch he put in long dangling hoop earrings._

_Before Stewie left the house, he grabbed a black fluffy jacket that draped over his shoulders like those rich older ladies have. He looked quite classy._

**_Brian’s morning…_ **

_Brian woke up quite early as he usually would. He had a black coffee and a croissant for a morning breakfast. he made sure to have himself a shower too…making sure to blow dry too! his fur was soft and clean now. He looked so awake and ready to start the day! He was so excited to see Sierra! Brian made sure he looked just as nice for Sierra… he looked through his closet of many, MANY clothes he could choose. Today was a white suit and a black shirt with a yellow necktie. His fur was combed just the way he likes It by his personal stylus!_

_Brian slipped on his polished black shoes before leaving his room. He came down the many stairs in his mansion and made his way to the front door. His butler had started work for the day and will keep the house clean while he is gone._

_“Have a lovely day master Brian~!” the butler spoke._

_“You as well Fredrick!” Brian called out just before leaving._

_He wondered which car he would take today… so many choices, he decided to take the same one, not wanting to seem as if he was flexing. This relationship isn’t about money, right? Deep down something told him he was being used… lied too… but that was pushed away because he was blinded by everlasting love for Sierra!_

_Brian got into his car. He put on his own audio book… of course he did… still typical egoistic self… Brian began to drive… he hoped he wasn’t too late! It was 9:45am but it shouldn’t take too long to reach the club… he will be fine._

**_\---_ **

_Stewie decided to walk to the club, it was a short walk. People gave him winks and smiles… they clearly thought he was some hot girl… Stewie liked the attention though, he winks back at a few of them. He soon arrived at the Club, it was a bar in the mornings, the music was turned down and only a few people were around having a few drinks…_

_Stewie scans the room for Brian but there was no sign of him! he felt like he was going to be stood up, he should’ve known! Before Stewie could make his way out he bumped into someone…_

_“Woah~ where are you going pretty girl~” Brian charms giving the ‘girl’ a wink._

_“Brian!” Stewie cheered in his girl voice. “I missed you… I thought you weren’t coming!” he admitted._

_“Why wouldn’t I come? I would do anything in the world to see you~” he smirks._

_Stewie felt his heart race and his cheeks grow blush. “o-oh heh…” he was starting to grow nervous again, he tried to be my confident, like how he was before he started falling for Brian._

_“Oh stop~ I know you’re only saying that” Stewie giggles as he takes Brian’s arm. “shall we get a drink?” It was quite early but Stewie didn’t mind… being with Brian was all he cared about._

_Brian and Stewie walk over to the bar. Brian pulls out a chair for his dear. Stewie takes a seat…_

_Meg was on shift._

_She turns around to see the two of them still together… she felt her blood boil.  
“Morning.” She grunted through her teeth. She stared straight at Stewie. She wanted answers. Stewie wouldn’t give her eye contact… he grabbed Brian’s paw and scooted himself closer to the lab. Meg only grew angrier. _

_“Morning Meg!” Brian said with the biggest smile._

_Seeing Brian so happy… made Meg’s heart break, what happens when he finds out the truth? This wasn’t fair! Meg knew she couldn’t say anything to Stewie while Brian was sitting there so she waited. That little bastard may have won this time but just wait until she is alone with her little brother, he is going to get it._

_“So, I assume the date went well?” Meg asks with a sigh._

_“It did! Sierra is the most down to earth girl I have ever met… she is so amazing and perfect in many ways… heh and guess what! We are going out again tonight!” Brian charmed happily… Stewie went awkward and silent knowing his sister was giving him a look of disgust and anger for what he has done._

_“You are?” Meg grits giving a look of pure anger at her younger brother._

_“how lovely.” She said with frustration._

_“Shit, Babe I forgot my wallet in my car, god I must have been too busy thinking of you!” Brian chuckles. “I’ll be right back” he spoke before slipping off the stool._

_Here comes all hell…_

_“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I knew! I fucking knew IT! you fell for him, didn’t you? And you haven’t told him? this is so not okay Stewie!” Meg shouts with anger once Brian had left the building._

_“Meg- Please! I didn’t know how gentle… and sweet he was I – really wasn’t expecting this either!” Stewie cried. Stewie has always been scared of Meg when she yells, ever since he was little.  
  
“You promised me! you said it was one night! You said nothing will happen? God why did I trust you! You’re a fake! A liar! A fraud! Stewie you have ruined your chances!” she cried in anger. _

_“No! No… Not exactly! I- I have a plan! A plan that has to work! I will pretend to be a girl for a little longer t-then once he has fallen for me, I will tell him! he will see how madly in love with me he is!”_  
  


_“Stewie are you that blind and stupid? That won’t work! And you know it Stew! This is so messed up! you can not continue lying to him like this! he will be heartbroken when he finds out not FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU? God you’re so naïve… and selfish! you only think of yourself, what about me? huh? He will never trust me again!” Meg cries._

_“please Meg! Let me do this… I love him! I don’t want to lose him…” Stewie sighs._

_“If you really love him you will tell him.” Meg snaps._

_Stewie felt angry! Why couldn’t Meg just support him? why was she acting like this? why couldn’t she believe him?_

_“You don’t know what love is! Why would I take advice from you? Y-you’re just jealous he will spend more time with me! and you’re the selfish one!” Stewie snaps…_

_Meg couldn’t be bothered arguing anymore… she was done with Stewie._

_“I have nothing to do with this. I think you should leave.” Meg spoke clear… Stewie nods and spins around._

_“fine.” He grunts as he makes his way out._


	5. The Swan Boat Ride

**_Chapter 5… The swan boat ride_ **

_Stewie was so angry with Meg! Why couldn’t she just be happy for him? and let him do as he pleased, he doesn’t see anything wrong with what he is doing! It should all work out in the end so what was the big deal? Stewie had an attitude like that, thinking he is always correct and everyone else is less, they are under him, he is superior, well that is how stewie see’s himself. The Oval shaped head boy pushes the door open only to see Brian standing right in front of him-_

_“Woah- where are you off to sweetie?” Brian looks down at Stewie with a concerned look.  
  
Stewie needed an excuse and fast. _

_“Oh- I just thought we could go out somewhere nice for a first date, not here! No! somewhere fun!” Stewie smiles convincingly. Brian tilts his head._

_“Oh… so like the… fair!”  
  
“Oooh! Yes! The fair! I would love that!” Stewie giggles._

_Brian smiles taking ‘her’ little fragile hand, he guides her to his car. “Well anything for my lady!” Brian hummed charmingly as he opened the passenger door. Brian wasn’t a fair kind of guy; he hasn’t been in years! He went with an ex but got dumped right there that day… he doesn’t remember exactly what happened but he doesn’t want too, past memories now… he will keep hidden deep down inside; besides he has a new lover! A young gorgeous dancer~ and such a sweet and humorous personality, he has never met anyone quite like Sierra… she really isn’t like any blonde bimbo that he has dated, she is … smart, creative, funny, talented… all of those things. She was perfect._

_Stewie got into the car. What Meg had said was coming back to him now… but Stewie was stubborn and refused to admit she was right! He kept pushing all the thought to the back of his head. He is here with Brian, for the whole day! He needs to stop worrying about it, he is positive it will work so why the worry? Because there is that little bit of doubt it won’t work, that everything will turn to shit, that this may be the last man he will ever be fit for and this man will walk out on him by the end of all of this…_

_Brian starts up the car. “You look beautiful today, wasn’t sure if I told you yet.” Brian smiles charmingly at his new girlfriend. The smile melted Stewie, ‘how could someone be so handsome?’ Stewie thought to himself._

_“Well… I am making sure I am beautiful for you~!” Stewie purrs._

_Brian chuckles. “you’re beautiful all the time! Even without makeup, you have a beautiful personality”  
  
Those lines… Stewie was sure this would work! He is already falling for his personality… which means maybe in the end everything will work out? What was Meg worried about! Everything will go fine._

_Brian began to drive; the fair was about half an hour away. Stewie kept his eyes on Brian, his eyes were like stars as he gazed… he wanted to kiss him again… he wanted more- but it wasn’t time for that yet, he needed to give it time, he cannot give into his needs so easily, not only will it ruin everything but Stewie has to know that he is more important then sex and that is why Brian is here, for /him/ not because he is desperate to get laid. Oh- but Brian is so loving… and perfect, he wouldn’t be like those other men. Or was he? Was Stewie too blind to see it? blinded by love? No… he couldn’t. Brian really was a perfect man! He has to be! Now Stewie had more things to worry about._

_Maybe Meg was right? Maybe this was all a terrible idea… but once again Stewie won’t allow himself to believe that.  
  
_

_Brian turns the radio up; he didn’t want a silent ride all the way there. Brian also thought now would be a good time to get to know Sierra._

_“Where are ya from? I don’t think I’ve asked” he chuckles._

_“I’ve lived in Quahog for quite some time… then moved here” He admits._

_“with an accent like that?” Brian chuckles._

_“Too much British Tv possibly?” Stewie laughs. Brian chuckles along._

_“well, what about you?” Stewie asks curiously._

_Brian shook his head, “Don’t talk about my pass life much, I was poor, had nothing of what I do now… I’ve moved to many places, once lived in Quahog too! Not for long… New York is definitely for me” he admits. Brian keeps his eyes on the road as he spoke._

_  
The car fell silent once more. Brian felt nervous when it was quiet…maybe he said something? Or maybe he is being a bore… that wasn’t the case, Stewie was fun with quiet every now and again, besides they will be having an exciting day ahead it is best if they have time now to rest before a long day of fun!_

_The ride was soon over they had arrived at a fair, giant rides tower over them as they line up to pay for entrance. Different sea of colours surround them as they enter the park. Food stands, rides, children running around screaming, mini games… all the such around. The couple stood to the side so they could pull out the map they were given when first entering._

_“So… Sierra, where would you like to go first honey? I’ll leave that in your hands, I am not a fair fanatic don’t know what rides are worth and what games should be played… so I’ll rely on you for that sweets!” he does the charming smile again, it always melts Stewie’s heart…_

_“Well! Uh, we could try a few games first! I love those!” Stewie giggles happily. Brian nods. He takes her hand gently, and walked her over to the first fair game. It was one of those bottle knocking games, these were always rigged… which is a reason why Brian didn’t like going to fairs. ‘10 dollars per play’ read the sign. Brian scoffs.  
  
_

_“10 dollars for this shit? Seriously!’ Brian scoffs. The teenager running the game gave a snarky smirk. “Yes sir!” he spoke._

_“oh, come on! One game! Please babe! I want to win that! up there!” It was a cute little orange bear._

_Brian sighs angrily… “Anything for you…” he had to impress her! So of course, he would let her play. Brian pays the teen his money, the teen hands Stewie a small white ball that was the lightest thing ever!_

_“Woah- woah! Hang on! How on earth are you suppose to knock those bottles down with this piece of shit? You have to be joking!” Brian scoffs. The teen shrugs._

_“Sir it has to be hard or every second person would win.” They shrug._

_Stewie sighs… he didn’t want Brian to be upset over a game… “Come on babe, we don’t have to do this if it makes you that upset…” Stewie had a hint of sadness in his voice which made Brian feel bad._

_“No! no… you can play sweetie, heh… the young man is right I suppose.” He disagreed with the last statement he made but anything for Sierra… the teen smirks at him. which indeed made Brian’s blood boil._

_Stewie moved his arm back for more power then flung it towards the bottle, it wobbled… but did not fall._

_Brian growls. “Seriously! She clearly hit that!” he shouts._

_Teen shrugs. “It’s Not knocked over is it old man?”_

_Brian was getting frustrated now. “Just leave it. I don’t need the prize…” Stewie mumbles as he pulls on Brian’s arm to go.  
  
“Nah, you’re getting your prize.” Brian smacked down 10 more dollars. “again.” _

_Brian got given the petty little ball. He swung hard and it hit the bottle, annnd it still didn’t knock over._

_“Rigged!” he shouts angrily._

_“Sir! I told you, it is not rigged! You are scaring away my players! If you don’t leave now, I’ll call security.” The teen snaps. Brian sighs angrily._

_Stewie pulls him away,_

_“what was that?!” he asks rather loudly.  
  
“I’m sorry babe! But I needed to get my point across! All games here will be rigged, this is getting kids onto gambling at a young age, that is so stupid! What is this society we live in w—"_

_“Babe! I am not disagreeing! That was amazing! How proud you were to stand up for what you believe in? you’re amazing!” he giggles._

_“O-oh! I… I am?” no girl has actually agreed with him in situations like this… come to think of it… Brian remembers why he was dumped now… he made a scene at a fair, some sort of thing… but Sierra? She agreed? She believed in him! that was the best feeling ever and no girl has ever made him feel so powerful, so listened to._

_“I don’t want some boring guy that will give up, who will let me go sad, I want a man who will keep trying for my sake…” Stewie plants a kiss on Brian’s lips. Brian’s tail started to wag. He was very happy. His eyes were full of joy and he had so much love to give Sierra… he really felt like he had found the one._

_“I… I love you Sierra… I enjoy every moment I share with you- and I am so glad to have you in my life” Brian admits. Stewie’s eyes light up with joy… a twinkle of hope shone through, his smile was from cheek to cheek, he had never been this happy with anyone, it was as if they were both the last missing puzzle pieces that finally found their way together… it felt amazing._

_“I- I love you too Brian…” Stewie knew he was the one now, but that also scared him, what if the plan doesn’t work and he loses the best thing that has ever came into his life? Everything will be ruined, his hope to ever find someone as perfect and fitting as Brian… his heart will forever be broken… he wouldn’t be able to go back to work… and Meg won’t have the one friend who cared about her, has he messed up? was this all a bad idea? Why didn’t he listen to Meg when she warned him! Stewie could only pray that it would all work out in the end… even if he told him the truth now? It could and horribly… but Stewie needed to tell him, he couldn’t keep this secret from the love of his life! Stewie felt sick about it all now… now he knows that Brian really does love him, he felt terrible for faking it all… maybe Brian won’t even care that he is male, maybe he will care that he lied, that he threw away all trust between them, there is so many outcomes…_

_This is why tonight has to be the night he tells Brian the truth._

_“Hey Sierra! Why don’t we go on a ride now? Something that isn’t gambling for kids!” he made sure he said the last part out loud wanting every mini game station to hear him._

_“Heh, alright! Nothing too fast though” he giggles._

_“fine with me” he laughs “Why not the love boat~ looks slow paced and fun~” he snickers._

_Stewie smiles, his cheeks turning a light pink colour. “does sound fun~” he flirts back._

_“Well, then it is settled.” Brian takes her hand once again and races into the line. They wait for about 10 minutes to get a ticket and 5 for the actually line to get in. They take a seat on this pink swan, this ride was an old one, but every year couples would ride it, a smooth paced ride, you ride through a tunnel for about 10 minutes while romantic music plays in the background, the lights are dark and moody. It was perfect for makeout sessions… and oh boy did Stewie want to kiss Brian again, he has been hoping for a proper kiss since last night!_

_The moment they are seated in the swan, Stewie snuggles up to Brian… he was always so warm and comfortable to lay on. Brian wraps his arm around his ‘girlfriend’ and pulls ‘her’ close. The ride soon begun… it was slow and peaceful, soft tunes and soft swishes of water… Brian stares into Stewie’s eyes with love, want and a little bit of lust. Stewie stares back… deeply gazing into those golden eyes. The speed of his heart rate was picking up. ‘how could Brian be so handsome?’ he thought. Brian felt himself moving in closer, his head tilting slightly as his eyelids fall shut. He leans in breaking the space that was left between them. Brian kissed Stewie’s lips softly but with passion, he moves his paw up to her hair and pushes her head more in. Stewie moans happily in the kiss enjoying every second of it. he couldn’t help himself… he wanted more. Stewie pushes himself against Brian, pinning him to the boat instantly becoming a top. He passionately kisses him slipping his tongue to slip through the cracks… Brian felt helplessly in love… he moans at the feel of her tongue exploring his mouth, he was out of control now… Stewie pulled back for a moment, the salvia between them breaks, he licks his lips. his eyes showed dominance… “S-Sierra… where did this come from!” Brian whines… Stewie smirks, he grabs Brian’s arms and moves them behind his head. He leans back in. “less questions please~” he hums before smashes his lips back into his. Stewie softly grinds against him, he could feel Brian growing hard, Stewie realized he couldn’t go too far or he, himself, will grow hard, and he is meant to be a female here! Not a guy! Stewie pulled back and sat up like nothing ever happened. Brian laid back helplessly.  
“I’m amazing- I know.” He smirks._

_Brian chuckles nervously “I’d say…” he sits up and straightens himself out, he fixes his fur and crosses his legs uncomfortably. Stewie straightens his clothes and fixes his wig. “well maybe you’ll get more later~” he winks._

_“Y-yes please!” Brian chuckles.  
  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were in college working part time waiting tables  
> Left a small town, never looked back  
> I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
> Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts  
> I say, "Can you believe it?"  
> As we're lying on the couch  
> The moment I can see it.  
> Yes, yes, I can see it now.  
> Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
> You put your arm around me for the first time.  
> You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
> You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
> Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
> And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
> You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
> You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.  
> But we got bills to pay,  
> We got nothing figured out,  
> When it was hard to take,  
> Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.  
> Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
> You put your arm around me for the first time  
> You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
> You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
> Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
> You saw me start to believe for the first time  
> You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
> You are the best thing that's ever been mine.
> 
> \- Taylor swift: Mine


	6. I haven’t been completely honest with you.

**_Chapter 6. I haven’t been completely honest with you._ **

_Brian and Stewie had spent a few hours at the fair now enjoying their time together. Stewie forgot about the whole confession thing after an amazing day, he would not like to remember it, he was scared of coming clean, it may ruin his chances with Brian forever… The sun was starting to set, it wasn’t as pretty as it would be out of the city, all the lights in the sky mess with your view of the sky, and all the large rides… a shame really. Who knows, some day in the future Brian and Stewie may have a time to watch the sun set together… If they manage to get through tonight’s soon to be disaster. The lovers went on a few more rides, Brian saved the best to last, the Ferris wheel. He knew the sun was starting to set and he thought if they were higher up, they could see it, sadly they had been standing in line for at least an hour, everyone else must have had the same idea… so yes, the missed it._

_“I’m really sorry babe, I feel like I have let you down” Brian sighs as the sun was no longer to be seen. Stewie looks up._

_“You haven’t… You don’t control the sun; you couldn’t have helped it!” he assures._

_“I suppose, but we could have waited in line sooner!” Brian whines._

_Stewie chuckles “Don’t be so hard on yourself, being here with you today babe, that was enough… being with you in general is enough…” Stewie admits._

_Brian smiles… he stares into his lover’s eyes with hope. Brian felt like he had found his soulmate…_

_“Tickets please”_

_It was their turn to get on! The sun may have set but at least they will get a gorgeous view of New York’s city lights… and the whole fair from a bird’s eye view. The couple gets into their carriage. They sit on the same side. Once seated Brian intertwines his fingers with Stewie’s. he turns to face him. the carriage had a little radio attached to the top of each carriage that would play soothing music… Brian stares deeply into Stewie’s eyes… it was so easy to get lost in such beauty… he wanted stewie more than he has ever wanted any girl… but stewie was a boy… maybe Brian was into men? Maybe he just doesn’t know it yet, Stewie’s plan still could work! Highly unlikely but not impossible…_

_“You know… when I first met you Brian, I thought you’re some douche…” Stewie admits_

_“annnd… I’m not, anymore right?” Brian chuckles nervously._

_Stewie chuckles. “oh, Brian of course you’re still a douche, but… you’re /my/ douche… and you mean the world to mean and more” a gentle smile reaches his lips._

_Brian let’s out a small laugh, “I’m happy to be your douche… This whole relationship has changed my perception on life its self… I feel like I will be able to finally be happy” he reaches out to play with ‘her’ hair. Stewie’s eyes light up, twinkle like the stars in the sky, a gentle, loving smile reached from cheek to cheek… everything Brian said warmed him inside made him feel like he had it all… that he also was able to finally be happy in life… no worries flashed though is mind, all he could think of was Brian._

_Stewie places his small hand against Brian’s cheek. He tilts his head enough to press a loving kiss to Brian’s lips. Brian runs his fingers through ‘her’ long silky blonde hair… every kiss was better than the next, the New York lights flashed behind them… the kiss was magical… the kisses they share only grow better each time… this kiss was shorter and less aggressive than the last one. The break free from their kiss now holding hands as the stare out at the shimmering lights._

_“Today has been amazing…” Stewie whispers._

_Brian smiles “Heh, it doesn’t have to end, we can go back to mine maybe have a few drinks… I mean if you want of course?”_

_Stewie nods. “I would love that!”_

_They wait for the ride to finish and get off, the make their way to the exit of the fair, this was the time where most teens were coming into the fair for the scary rides, and the time where most families go home. Brian and Stewie’s hand grip don’t break until they were right up to Brian’s car._

_On the drive home it began to rain, small droplets of the rain fall against the windows… the sound was lovely. The whole car ride Stewie leaned against his palm and stared at Brian… studying every feature of his face. From his cute fluffy ears, to his adorable large snout, his golden eyes, and that ever so charming smile of his… Stewie was lovestruck- he has never met anyone so attractive as the lab…_

_They were soon at Brian’s mansion. This time his butler greeted them at the door._

_“Fredrick! go fetch us The Dalmore whisky!” Brian slid off his jacket and handed it to his butler “And put this somewhere—”_

_The butler simply nods, no questions asked. He was off. Brian took Stewie’s arm and guided him to the same couch they sat at the first night. The coffee table was made of marble, gorgeous. Fredrick laid two glasses down and poured liquor into them both then placed the glass bottle on the table in case they wanted anymore._

_“Enjoy Sir…” he smiles before walking off to give them some alone time._

_Brian picks up his glass and takes a sip, Stewie does the same…_

_“So… Why don’t we play a drinking game? Never have I ever?” Brian chuckles._

_Stewie shrugs. “seems fun!” he did enjoy a fun drinking game. “You can start.”_

_Brian nods. He needed to think of a good one “Never have I ever been kicked out of a bar.”_

_Well… technically he did today… he wasn’t kicked out persay… but he wasn’t welcome for sure. Stewie took that one as a drink. He takes a sip._

_Brian laughs “I’ll take a sip too! I have been kicked out for being too drunk” he takes a small sip._

_“only you Bry~” Stewie snickers. They both smile for a moment._

_“Ooh! It’s my turn!” Stewie said excitedly. “Never have I ever had a one-night stand” he smirks._

_“Oh, come on! You’re basically targeting me” he laughs. He takes a sip._

_“No more of those I hope.” Stewie spat._

_“Of course, my dear” Brian takes Stewie’s hand. Stewie sighs happily._

_“Never have I ever…Given a lap dance—” he smirks_

_“alright, alright, Brian you got me.” he laughs taking a sip. By the time they knew it both glasses were empty and of course Brian refilled them, this game was only just getting good!_  
  
“Hmm…? Maybe you should give me one later, free of charge~” Brian winks.

_“Maybe~” he shrugs but a grin stayed on his lips._

_The game continued on for about an hour, the bottle that had never been open was now completely gone, this was their last glass…_

_“C-cheers! For us… and our love!” Brian slurs laughing a bit. Stewie smiles widely. “indeed!! Cheers!” they cling their glasses together and down the last bit of liquor left in their cups. The place their glasses onto the table._

_“s-sooooo… Sierra, babe, baby… sh- should we like just head upstairs and like what a movie or whatever?” Brian slurs as he slowly stood up trying his best not to fall backwards onto the couch. Stewie clings onto Brian’s arm to pull himself up._

_“ooh yes!” he giggles as he latches tightly onto his arm. They both wobble their way up the stairs. The butler stood behind them both making sure they didn’t miss a step… once they were fully up the butler went away again. They drunk walk into Brian’s master bedroom. His room had a huge bed and a large flat screen TV. Brian falls backwards onto his bed first. Stewie grins looking at the helpless drunk man. He crawls up onto him. their eyes meet. It was getting quite heated quickly. Brian gulps nervous, he knows how quickly ‘sierra’ can become a top… he had never really experienced anything like it before, but oh my, did he enjoy it. Stewie presses against his body with a large smirk… he then pins Brian against the bed slamming his lips harshly onto Brian’s. he was desperate for this; he had wanted ever since the swan ride… he kisses him deeply using all the power he has on this kiss… It wasn’t long before his tongue made its way through again… exploring each corner of his mouth… Brian lay helplessly kissing back where he could. Brian’s hands trail up ‘her’ leg up ‘her’ skirt… he grabs onto ‘her’ ass. Stewie moans in pleasure… Stewie was feeling so weird… he softly grinded against him… Brian’s let’s say, ‘Christmas tree light’ pushed out you could feel it through his pants that were starting to become slightly wet. His tail wagged furiously. Stewie broke the kiss… the salvia dripped from their lips._

_“It looks like… /someone/ is excited to see me… aren’t they boy?” he smirks._

_“oh yes! Yes!” his tail wags._

_Stewie unbuckles Brian’s tight belt… he slips down his pants. Brian’s member was out… wet… Stewie gazes upon It… his heart was racing, this was so wrong, he hasn’t even told Brian the truth yet… he bites his lip._

_“Brian… how much do you love me?” Stewie quickly says._

_“A lot ~ oh babe so much~” he moans._

_“No! no seriously! This is serious! Do you love me.” Stewie felt like he was going to be sick, his stomach was turning… his heart pounding._

_“Uh…” Brian sits up uncomfortably. “Of course, I love you! What kind of question is that…?” Brian asks nervously. Brian felt something was off… Stewie was giving him a look of distress…_

_“what? What is it?” Brian asks quickly. Was there another man? Well… I suppose you could say that._

_“I… haven’t been completely honest with you…”_

_Brian’s face showed shock, anger, confusion and sadness in all one look…_

_“what are you talking about Sierra.” He spat angrily._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in South End when you were fun  
> You took my hand and you made me run  
> Up past the prison to the seafront  
> You climbed the cliff edge and took the plunge
> 
> Why can't we laugh now like we did then?  
> How come I see you and ache instead?  
> How come you only look pleased in bed?  
> Let's climb the cliff edge and jump again...


	7. I love you Stewie

**_Chapter 7._ **

_Stewie gulps… his head lowered to his feet… he stood there nervously not speaking. Brian sat up on the bed giving Stewie a glare._

_“well?” he demands._

_“Alright! Alright… please give me a moment, this is a lot to explain and it is going to be a lot for you to take in.” Stewie’s tone of voice changed to his usual boy voice… Brian was shocked, he now felt like he was going to be sick._

_“My name isn’t Sierra… I- well… It is! It is my stage name… I uh…” he rubs his little arm nervously, he couldn’t even look up at Brian, knowing well and truly how disappointed, angry and upset he would look…_

_“Keep talking. Now.” Brian orders him. His arms were crossed over as he glares at Stewie. Stewie wanted to cry! He never should have done this! he should have listened to Meg! But his stupid mind didn’t… this could be the end of something that once was so perfect._

_“M-My name is Stewie… Not Sierra… and I am not the /girl/ you thought I was… I’m…in fact the opposite—”_

_“Oh my god—” Brian groans as his slips his pants back up…_

_“Brian! Please… please! let me explain, I just- when Meg told me—”_

_“MEG? You know her! What did she say? Huh? Did she know about this lie? This sham too?!” he spat angrily._

_“Yes! Wait no! well… she did… but… she wasn’t apart of it! she wanted nothing to do with it! she told me not too! And… she… she is my sister.” He looks down ashamed._

_“YOUR SISTER? You have to be fucking kidding me? and what, she failed to tell me that I wanted to bone a fucking guy because…?”_

_“BECAUSE SHE CARES ABOUT ME? she’s my sister! She would do anything for my sake… please, I BEG you don’t blame her for this! she meant no harm! This was all on me… I promised her I wouldn’t fall in love with you but I did and I am so sorry I—”_

_“Wait, hold up, what do you mean by ‘you promised not to fall in love with me?’ so what? Has everything in this relationship been a lie!” Brian snaps._

_“Brian, I told you the first night we went out! I thought you were like every guy… I was going to use you for your money! But I really, truly did fall in love with you… deeply in love with you… and I had already lied! I knew if I told you there and then you would want nothing to do with me!” Stewie cries._

_“so what? You set me up!” Brian growls._

_“No! Brian! Please… I- I just thought that if I pretend to be a girl a little while longer you will see how much you love me for who I am… not my gender—”  
  
“I fell for Sierra, not Stewie” Brian snaps._

_“But I am sierra still! Every way I acted as her, all the stories I shared, the love I felt for you, that was all real… that was who you fell for! You fell for me!” Stewie’s eyes began to fill with tears._

_“No, actually I didn’t, the person who I fell for wasn’t a liar, a fraud… a …a MAN! /you/ are nothing like who you portrayed you are. You are so selfish! All you thought about was how you felt, what about me? how I felt? My feelings! I opened up to you Stewie, I told you that I had never been happier, why not then? Why didn’t you tell me when I admitted I loved you! Why did you keep going with this lie…?” Brian’s eyes fill with tears._

_“If you truly did love me… you wouldn’t have lied.” His voice was croaky._

_“B-Brian… I hid this from you, Because I love you… because I couldn’t lose the only man, I have ever loved… don’t you see? You’re everything I want and more? we could be great together!” The tears stream down Stewie’s face._

_“No, you hid this from me because you knew I was straight! You knew I didn’t like men, why didn’t you tell me day one… you had the chance! You could have prevented all of this… prevent your heart being broken… prevent mine being broken… prevent me from falling in love with someone who doesn’t even exist…” Brian sighs._

_“But I do exist… just not as … a woman! I still am who I am… just not what I look like on the outside, but outside shouldn’t matter! Isn’t it about personality!” Stewie cries._

_“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’m attracted to guys—” Brian scoffs._

_“Actually, you know what Brian? It does, you said it yourself, I am like no girl you have been with, that I am better, because I am not a girl! That just proves, you liked it, you like me, you’re just too fucking selfish to admit you’re wrong because you’re an egoistic maniac!” Stewie shouts._

_“Get out.” Brian grumbles._

_“No! I am not done!” Stewie growls._

_“GET OUT.” Brian shouts._

_Stewie lets out a low growl… he opens the bedroom door and walks out slamming it shut. He was just so angry! How dare Brian do this? he knows he is in love with Stewie, deep down he knows it, yet he keeps convincing himself he doesn’t. this was supposed to be a happy ending… Stewie makes his way out into the cold rain… with no way of getting home… he was going to have to walk… the rain was heavy… he was drenched from head to toe… tears stream down his face, his arms around his chest as he tried to hug himself to stay warm… the rain hurt, it was so loud and violently crashing against his skin… he was cold if almost felt like a burning feeling In his skin…_

_“I should have listened to Meg when she said… ‘don’t fall in love with him…’ oh but I didn’t…Stewie you fucking idiot! You have ruined everything!” Stewie shouts at himself. He was so angry with Brian but angry with himself that he was angry with Brian… Brian had every right to be mad, he hasn’t done anything wrong… and Stewie knows this… he can’t force him to change his sexuality… yeah he liked his personality but they could have just been good mates if he knew he was a male… it was the thought of stewie being a female he was attracted too and Stewie is starting to accept that… as much as it hurt._

_He also felt horrible for now, he has ruined the one friendship that Meg had… she always struggled to make friends and now because of Stewie’s mistakes and idiotic needs… she is at square one… unless Brian is loving enough to forgive her... Stewie still couldn’t help feel terrible about it, he felt as if he has ruined everything, he is the villain of this once Disney story… all hearts broken, friendships lost… and it is all his fault. Stewie was drunk and miserable_

**_Back at Brian_ **

_Brian lays down on his bed… Just lost. He couldn’t believe the events that had just happened, one minute he is with the girl of his dreams… the next he is fighting with a man he has never met… Brian had lost all hope in finding the one now… his heart had been shattered… he doesn’t know if he could ever trust again… he gives a little and stewie took everything… his time, his money, all the love he had left to give… and then blames him for it? its his fault that he wasn’t attracted to him. that doesn’t even make sense!_

_Brian sat up… his eyes red and puffy from crying… he reeked of alcohol. He had been drinking more since Stewie left… he was drunk, upset, angry… he wanted to lock himself away forever… but he knows this won’t be the end of this… Brian felt something, something that annoys him, stewie was right… he did enjoy him much more than a girl. Now Brian was questioning his sexuality too. But even if it turns out he is gay! How could he forgive stewie for what he had done…? he lied to him. he blamed him for things that were out of his control…_

_But a part of Brian, still really likes Stewie, misses him… wants his touch, wants to hear him… to be around him, but the other half hates him! wishes he never met him… though which side screams the loudest?_

_Love._

_Love screamed the loudest, it always does over hate… he loved every moment he shared with Stewie, every kiss… every touch… maybe he was at least bi? What does it matter? He felt sexually and romantically attracted to Stewie._

_Brian sat up, his head hurt… his mind was fuzzy, he couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol speaking… but he really did feel as if he loved Stewie, he was angry before, he was lied too, he didn’t want Stewie’s plan to win, for him to succeed because it was wrong and it wouldn’t be teaching him any life lesson! But he couldn’t get over the strong feeling he had in both his head, heart and gut. All signs pointed in the direction of giving stewie a chance to prove he isn’t a fraud, a liar… a fake. Brian has seen the loving side and he wants to see more of it. god he was so angry but so in love at the same time it confused him… he wanted to yell at him- but also kiss those lips of his…_

_Brian couldn’t stand it anymore! He had to see him! Brian shot up dropping his bottle to the ground, he races downstairs trying his best not to fall, he had to tell Stewie that he was sorry, but also get an apology off stewie… he needed one after all this. Brian grabs his keys off the key hook and made his way to the door only to be stopped in his trails by Fredrick is butler._

_“Sir! Where are you going?” he sniffs Brian. “You aren’t going out in the car, are you? You have been drinking and you are under no condition to drive!” Fredrick snaps._

_“w-wha? Nah… Fred! Freddy, fredsta~ duuude I’m fine like look, look do I really look drunk?” Brian slurs.  
  
“yes.” Fredrick snaps as he takes the keys from Brian, “where are you even going master Brian?” Fredrick asks._

_“let’s just say…it’s for the name of love!” Brian yelled proudly._

_Fredrick rolls his eyes. “righty then, I will drive you!”_

_Brian was fine with that. the two run out into the garage and get into one of Brian’s many cars. Fredrick in the driver’s seat, so of course Brian got him to take the cheapest of the cars. They reverse out and were off._

_“so, where are we exactly going?” Fredrick asks._

_“J-Just keep driving until you see Stewie!” he cries._

_“oh, the ‘backstabbing lair?’ as you called him.” Fredrick asks._

_“oh, shut up! my opinion can change!” he snaps._

_Fredrick simply rolls his eyes._

**_Back with Stewie_ **

_The poor boy was lost, cold, wet and heartbroken… his shoes were soaked, he had already taken the wig off not wanting it to get wet he attempts at sheltering it in a small plastic bag he has asked the butler to give him before he left, he also had the fake breasts in there… he was just a regular guy… in a skirt._

_Stewie’s shaggy brown locks falls into his face due to being soaked… the rain didn’t look like it was stopping anytime soon and Stewie felt like he had been walking for hours… he was so drained. Stewie’s legs couldn’t take it anymore… the felt like jelly. Stewie pulled to the side and sat on a store step… he covers his face with both his hands and simply just sobs. All the makeup he had put on was all wiped clean from crying and the rain, faint strains of black against his face… his eyes all red and puffy… he looked horrid._

_Brian’s car was approaching the sobbing boy…_

_“Is that him sir?” Fredrick asked._

_It was hard to tell… he had never seen him without makeup and the long hair… he noticed the clothing and his oval shaped head._

_“yes!!”  
  
Fredrick slowly pulled in front of the sobbing boy; he glances up to see the scary black car… he thought he was about to be mugged he was going to run- until the window went down._

_“Need a lift?” Brian asked charmingly despite what had happened… honestly, he was just way too drunk to think._

_“B-Brian!” Stewie shot up. tears stream down his face; it was hard to tell though due to the rain. “I- I thought you would never want to see me again- w-what are you doing here?” Stewie was honestly so confused, after everything that had happened that night, these past days… how stewie lied to him! why would he be here right now?  
  
_

_Brian opens the car door and steps out, allowing Fredrick to close the door and window so the inside doesn’t get wet. Brian walks straight up to Stewie and slaps him across the face- but then grabs his collar harshly to pull him in to give a passionate kiss. Now Stewie was clearly confused._

_“what was that!?” Stewie shouts._

_“huh? Oh ah… I saw it in this romantical movie once… it is meant to be some sort of thing you do when you uh… umm a-angry at someone but also love them…?” Brian slurs._

_“God how wasted are you dog! Wait- did you say you love me?” Stewie gasps._

_Brian chuckles. “well… I guess” he rubs the back of his neck. “look, look… listen okay, just listen—”_

_“I’m uh not saying anything?” Stewie chuckles._

_“shhhh~” Brian chuckles. He was so wasted. “you fucked up! no doubt, you lied! You are a stupid fucker! But… you are right and god damn am I mad that you’re right! I did… I did fall for you, sexually and romantically, at first, I was sure I was only attracted to Sierra… b-but what you said! It- was so true… I have never felt this way to any female ever! But also, never no male… so look, just hear me out aight- my theory is… I think I found my soulmate…I mean, /you/ I felt something I have never felt for anyone! You know how many girls I had to fake it for! Yeah some were good but they weren’t /you/ you’re so… different than anything… than anyone! I’m drawn to you… I hate to admit it- but I love you.”_

_“B-Brian… I- are you sure? I mean… maybe you are only attracted to Sierra…” Stewie rubs his arm nervously_

_“Like ya said Stew~ I fell in love with /you/ I couldn’t have been because of your gender…I mean I never got to third base!” he laughs. “I felt something towards you, sexually and romantically and we didn’t even need to fuck for me to feel that… and I realized that I just- I am just so mad! This shouldn’t be ending well for you! You lied! And to me! out of all people… you haven’t learned anything! There is no bad outcome” Brian sighs._

_Stewie shook his head. “Yes, there is! I almost lost you! And I don’t know what I would do without you! I lied to you! We fought! I messed everything up! lying to you, bringing Meg into this and worst of all the thought of losing you… was the worst pain I had ever felt.” Stewie cries._

_Brian wraps his arms around Stewie’s waist. Stewie wraps his arms around Brian’s neck… they stare into each other’s eyes… both soaked with rain water now… Brian’s fancy suit ruined… but for the name of love, Brian was willing to give up anything…_

_“You didn’t lose me…” he wipes Stewie’s tears away with his thumb,_

_“gosh you’re just as gorgeous as you were as a female, heh maybe ever better…” Brian smiles charmingly._

_Stewie smiles… but the smiles quickly turned into a frown. “a-are… you sure you still want to be with me, after everything!?” Stewie was still finding it hard to believe…_  
  
“Of course I do Stewie… I love you.”

_And with that Stewie leaned in breaking the space between them… the kiss was passionate… the rain poured onto their heads and down their backs… Stewie’s eyes flutter closed as he deepens the kiss, so does Brian’s. the kiss soon ended… it may have not been like the rest of their kisses but it was definitely the best one._

_“Its cold… should we go back to my place?” Brian chuckles._

_Stewie nods taking his hand. “Maybe this time you will actually get to third base- I mean if you can impress me enough, dog~” he smirks._

_“we will see, then won’t we?”_

_They head back to the car, both soaked, head to toe, Fredrick had put down a towel in the back for the couple to sit on. Fredrick didn’t want Brian to sober up in the morning to see his car ruined… oh uh right that is another thing… Brian better not do anything will regret; he is extremely drunk…_

_I mean…_

_How does he know If he really wants this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
> Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face (Whoa-oh, oh)  
> There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down  
> I know life would suck without you (Whoa-oh, oh)
> 
> At the same time, I wanna hug you  
> I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
> You're an asshole, but I love you  
> And you make me so mad I ask myself  
> Why I'm still here, oh, where could I go?  
> You're the only love I've ever known
> 
> But I hate you, I really hate you  
> So much, I think it must be
> 
> True love, true love, it must be true love  
> Nothing else can break my heart like  
> True love, true love, it must be true love
> 
> No one else can break my heart like you...


	8. Lovers

**_Chapter 8_ **

_The boys had arrived back, Brian still totally wasted, Stewie had eased up a bit- probably walked it off- once inside the warmth hit their faces, both freezing cold in wet clothes. Brian was not as cold, he had his fur to keep him warm, but Stewie? He was shivering like crazy…_

_  
“Hey! Freddy! Fred! Fred my mannn~ go fetch us some towels and Stewie some of my finest clothes” Fredrick nods._

_“right away sir.” He went off to get the requested items. Fredrick got two towels, a plain shirt for Stewie, some black slacks and a warm brown coat. For Brian? Fredrick got him his golden collar. He walked back out to the living room._

_“Thanks Fredrick, take them upstairs to my room, will you? We will be behind you.” Brian spoke. He took Stewie’s hand… last time they were up stairs all hell broke out, hopefully this time it may be nicer. They make their way into Brian’s room. Fredrick places another Towel on the floor so they don’t get the carpet wet, he just cleaned the carpet yesterday so he was very worried about any spills, all that hard work, he didn’t want it to be all for nothing._

_“Careful of the carpet, just cleaned yesterday.” He tells the two before placing the clothes and other towels gently on the bed. Fredrick walked out closing the door behind-_

_The minute the butler had left Stewie was already sliding off his wet clothes… Brian stood there, staring for a moment- gosh… he never thought he would have a ‘boyfriend…’ the word is so weird and new to him!_

_“Hmm? You see something you like Bry?” Stewie chuckles spinning around toward the bed to grab the towel, he dries his body and hair before grabbing the pants. He slips them over the legs, he found them comfortable, then slid on the long-sleeved shirt. Brian blinks a few times and laughs nervously._

_“I ah… yeah- heh” he rubs the back of his neck… he had gone shy now- this side of stewie was different but also the same? Brian felt confused but to attracted to him at the same time! Brian slips off his wet clothes and places them on the towel, he gets the clean towel and dries his fur off which only made it go messy and fluffy- he grabs his collar and clips it around his neck._

_“Fredrick!”  
  
_

_Fredrick enters he takes away the wet clothes and towels then closed the door again. once Fredrick had left Stewie had already climbed up onto the bed, he lay on his side, his shirt still unbuttoned… he was quite fit, great body, not amazing like some sort of workout junky, but in good shape- Brian liked that._

_“Well? Are you just going to stand there staring at me like that or give me attention!” he almost orders.  
  
_

_Brian’s tail wags quickly- he was basically just waiting for Stewie to say something, like allowing him? He was excited now, he went over and sat beside Stewie- Stewie smirks at him, Brian was awkward, this was new to him, Stewie is a guy! He hasn’t really experienced anything with a male. Stewie could see he was tense… and really confused.  
“I guess it’s up to me” he shook his head chuckling a little. Stewie grabs Brian’s collar harshly he pushes him down against the bed, he climbs on top of him and stares into his eyes with deep lust and want. “you’re really pathetic, aren’t you? weak, little bitch of a dog” Stewie smirks, he was doing this on purpose… he knew how to get Brian out of his shell, it was going to be very easy. _

_Brian laughs. “Yeah-no, I don’t think so—”_

_“Prove it.” Stewie demands._

_Brian pushes stewie off him easily pinning him down- he rolls his eyes and smirks. “I am no little bitch kid, don’t even try me with that—”_

_Stewie chuckles smiling slightly. “Alright, alright, I believe you” he found Brian angry quite cute,_

_Brian huffs…_

_“well? Now what? Just going to sit on me doing nothing?” Stewie laughs._

_Brian scoffs, he leans in and kisses Stewie to shut him up, Brian was feeling a lot of new feelings…but this will be fine! He has time to learn about his emotions, he hasn’t been in an actual relationship for a long time for one and two- he isn’t sure if dating a man would be the same as a lady- he really loves stewie and will try anything to make him happy- it shouldn’t be too hard- basically the same things right?_

_Stewie kisses back happily- he was getting impatient he has been waiting since the first night for this! he hasn’t been able and now that he can, Brian is acting really weird- and not trying as hard. Stewie kicks Brian off. Stewie sits up. Brian was confused, did he do something? He sat up and turned to Stewie, “Did I do something?” he turns his head slightly._

_“why are you acting so distant? Are you /sure/ this is what you want?” Stewie whines._

_“Yes Stewie! I am just- I don’t know if I am going to do things right- I just—”_

_“Oh my god, just act the same way you did before- nothing really has changed besides me being a male! Just go for it, whatever you believe is right, you don’t need to worry so much.” He shakes his head._

_Brian took a deep breath in. Stewie putting it that way made him feel confident, he could do this easily._

_Brian nods. “Well… if you put it that way,” Brian places his paw on Stewie’s cheek he stares deeply into his eyes before pressing his lips against Stewie’s lips. Stewie’s eyes flutter back as he moves onto Brian’s lap. Brian continues from where they left off. Brian passionately kisses Stewie pinning him down against the bed, he runs his fingers through Stewie’s soft brown locks… this hair was nicer and softer than the wig, Brian liked it. Stewie moaned into the kiss… loving every second of it, he hadn’t been able to get a feel of Brian’s domain side due to Stewie’s lie, but now? Nothing was stopping them. Brian softly grinds against Stewie’s leg, his cock had already slipped out- Stewie could feel it, which made him hard. He smirks. Brian pulls back from the kiss for a breather… salvia hung off his lip… Stewie caught is breath and spoke right away. “Babe~ my leg won’t do much help sit up…” he pushes Brian up. the dog looked up at Stewie curiously, his tail was wagging furiously… his eyes were filled with joy… Stewie smirks. He presses his hands firmly against Brian’s thighs… Stewie leans in and gives the tip a cold lick… Brian shutters his eyes roll back. “f-f…”  
“calm down…” Stewie chuckles. He opens his mouth wider and moves in sticking most of it into his mouth… he swirls his tongue around his member. Brian only moans louder._

_“More…? faster?” Brian moaned through his short nervous breaths._

_“No… you need to stay hard…” he moves back once Brian’s cock was wet enough…  
  
Stewie smirks down at Brian. “Now…”  
Brian had finally realized what Stewie wanted him to do… he gulps- god, was this seriously going to be his first time with a male? He felt his paws become sweaty. Stewie unbuttons his pants and slowly slides them off kicking them to the side. Brian stares- his heart was beating like a drum, fast, loud… he was confused but also so drawn to this at the same time. Presses his back against Brian’s cock… Brian bites his lips; he moans a little. “c-can I? or are you going to continue teasing me?” Brian scoffs. Stewie laughs._

_“Oh, but it is just so fun to tease you!” Stewie laughs brushing his fingers against Brian’s tip._

_“Nhhh~ okay St-Stewie- I just think it’s unfair” Brian grunts._

_“Too bad- I will tease you as much as I want dog.” He snaps. Brian has had enough of this kid’s attitude. He pushes Stewie against the bed and then quickly after he pushes himself up onto him, he pushes his dick inside of Stewie- Stewie moans loudly- it was cold and wet._

_“F-fair enough…” Stewie chuckles._

_Brian leans his face into Stewie’s hair… he paws against his shoulders for support as he began to grind into him. Stewie moans Brian’s name. Brian’s tail wagged quickly he was enjoying this much more than he thought, it was different, but damn it was so good. Brian tries to go faster, enough to please Stewie and himself…_

_He grinded faster and faster… Stewie moans more, “B-Brian~ nghh~” he bites his lip and digs his head into the bedsheets. “you’re doing so good babe…” he hums. Brian liked hearing that, he went faster, he was so close- “an-anything f-for y-ou!” he groans happily. The pre had already leaked out… Stewie shivers at the feeling…he knew it was coming now- Stewie braces himself. Brian throws his head back as it squirts out into Stewie’s ass… Stewie shutters at the feeling… wet, white, liquid pours out of his ass as Brian moves back… Brian was out of breath- he lay there against the bed staring up at the ceiling. Stewie lay down, the feeling in his ass was weird… but he ignored it. he crawls over to Brian’s cock and licks up any left overs… Brian shivers but then smiles. “t-that… was…”_

_“Amazing?” Stewie finishes. “heh… oh it was, you were great honey~” Stewie leans to Brian’s head and leaves him a loving small kiss… Brian smiled. He was satisfied with himself. He thought for his first time he did amazing… Stewie gets under the covers of Brian’s bed feeling quite cold now… he didn’t bother washing himself- he can do that tomorrow… Brian slips under the covers too. He wraps his warm fluffy arms around Stewie’s body. Stewie leans into Brian- his face in his fur… Stewie closes his eyes… it had been a long night, many emotions- both were very tired, drunk and drained now. It wasn’t much later that they were both sound asleep._

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

_The next morning came around, the bright sun shines in through Brian’s window… it lights up the whole room. Both the boys were both still asleep… it was already 10am. Fredrick knocks on the bedroom door. “Master Brian? Breakfast is prepared.”_

_Brian groaned as he slowly sat up… his head was aching… he felt so sick. Hangover time… Brian hadn’t even noticed Stewie yet- he slips out of bed and heads to his in-bedroom bathroom- wobbly got to his knees and puked into the toilet- he felt so sick… “Ngh…” he put a paw to his head. It hurt so bad… he wipes his mouth with toilet paper then flushes. He stood up and walked over to the mirror…. He had large bags under his eyes, his fur was scruffy and everywhere. “what happened last night…” he mumbles as he enters his bedroom. He froze._

_“oh…”_

_Stewie was up, he was in the middle of buttoning his shirt._

_“Oh?” Stewie turns his head.  
  
Brian scratches his wrist nervously… he looks down. “D-Did we uh…?”  
  
Stewie knew this would happen, Brian was wasted last night! How could he be so stupid? He should have just waited, now he was angry at himself- like he forced Brian into something he wasn’t even aware he did._

_“Yes.” He simply said also looking down._

_Brian gulps… he didn’t know what to think! He was starting to get little clips flash in his mind what had happened. He couldn’t believe it? he actually fucked a guy? And he… liked it?  
  
“I- I am sorry… I should have waited I know- I just… I was so desperate for it and, you looked so attractive and—”  
  
“Stewie- I am use to this, I mean- not gay sex… no that’s new- but! I have had moments like this, I get totally wasted and wake up with someone I don’t even know… you can’t blame yourself for my mistakes… and honestly” he gulps._

_“This is the first time that doesn’t feel like a mistake.”_

_“wait, pardon?” Stewie was in utter shock!_

_“I liked it. I like you. I like us.” He admits._

_“w-wha… you did? Wait you do?” he chuckles nervously._

_“yep.” Brian rubs the back of his neck. “I liked it a lot, I want this to work Stewie, I have never felt like this with anyone… This may be weird for me… but I truly want this, I love you” Brian smiles._

_“W-wait, you’re serious? You want … me? I can’t believe it” Stewie thought this would end… Brian sobered up now, he wouldn’t want to be with him but that wasn’t the case?_   
  


_“Yes” he chuckles “I am serious Stewie, this will be hard to get use too, something new, but we can do it together, I really don’t want to lose what I have with you…” he smiles lovingly._

_Stewie was tearing up he ran up to Brian wrapping both arms around him, he gave him a tight squeeze._

_“I love you Brian.”_

_“I love you too Stewie.”_

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This was a short and a fast-paced book, only 8 chapters for this one, 18895 words. I would have kept going with this book but I have some exciting ideas that I could do for future books. I hope you enjoyed this story my lovelies sorry for those who wanted more, I may in the future make a short story on how their lives took off after this, but for now this is the end. Thank you everyone for all the support tune in for the next story!


End file.
